


The Distance Between

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Al-Saheem, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Nanda Parbat, The League of Assassins - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has left for Nanda Parbat to take Ra's deal...to leave his old life behind, start anew and protect those he loves, but what happens when Felicity ends up also in Nanda Parbat...without Oliver knowing...Why is she there? What does the home of the most dangerous people on the planet hold for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, so i've been writing this for awhile and it is in no way my assumption on what is going to happen AT ALL!! the chapters will differ from Felicity's and Oliver's POVs.  
> I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Any and all mistakes are mine.

All Felicity could see was light flickering shadows upon cold stone walls, She was lying on a cold concrete floor of what she suspected to be a cell of some sort…The last thing she can remember was four people dressed in head to toe black dragging her from the foundry…The League Of Assassins so this must be the infamous Nanda Parbat.

She tried to push herself into a sitting position but failed and slammed straight back on the floor face first…they must have drugged her when they took her she thought to herself, she catches sight of a familiar shadow coming into the sight of her blurred vision; even through her glasses (which thankfully she hadn’t lost).

“Nyssa?”

“Hello Ms. Smoak.” Nyssa says approaching Felicity.

“Where am I?”

“You are in Nanda Parbat, it seems as though you have been placed in my prison chamber.”

“What?? Why are you in a cell?”

“My father and I had a difference of opinion about my birth right being proposed to an outsider”

“Your birth right?, As in you being his heir?”

“Indeed Ms. Smoak, My father has given Mr. Queen a proposal of taking my place as The Demon’s Head”

“Oh my god” Felicity gasped

‘What did he do? Has he taken the proposal?”

“Not that I know of, But that is why I suspect you are here Ms. Smoak as a pawn to my father in his game against Mr. Queen"

“Oh…Why would your father use me, I am nothing to Oliver” Felicity said looking at the floor

“Well that in do not believe, Oliver Queen would do anything on this earth to protect you” Nyssa said with a sad smile “Just as I would have for Ta-Er Al-Asfer”

NO!! Felicity thought Oliver didn’t care for her yes he had told her but those are just merely words not actions.

“You truly loved Sara didn’t you" Felicity said trying to desperately change the subject she immediately regretted it when she seen Nyssa’s expression change from solid stone to broken?  
“Yes Ms. Smoak I did and I always shall” Nyssa looked completely defeated Felicity couldn’t believe how broken and vulnerable Nyssa looked then.

“Tell me what you remember about her, The Sara you knew” Nyssa slowly and gracefully lowered herself to the ground beside Felicity whom had finally sat up and propped herself against the wall.

“The Sara I knew before she became Ta-Er Al-Asfer was a very brief period of time but she was full of light and innocence, she had darkness inside her before we met but she still remained pure” She remembered with a glimmer of a smile playing on her lips.

“When I found her she was starving and terrified, I brought her home with me and nursed her back to health, Sara was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen I all my life, I took her into my heart and loved her with all of my soul”  
A Tear slipped down Felicity’s face “I would have done anything to protect her; I would have given my life for hers”

“I am so sorry for what happened to her, Sara was like the sister I never had; and was and always will be family” Nyssa looked at Felicity with tears in her eyes. 

“You were so set on avenging Sara’s death that you never let yourself grieve you never let yourself feel the pain did you?”

“I have felt nothing but inconceivable pain since the moment I was told Sara was dead…I would never hear her laugh never see her smile or her beautiful blue eyes filled with such compassion and love, I only see her in my dreams and even there she haunts me, how I could not protect her, She fell like a bird without her wings just gone…my beautiful Canary filled with so much life taken from me forever, I have lost the last part of my dark deeply tainted soul, I am sure you felt a similar pain when Malcolm Merlyn informed you of Mr. Queen’s defeat”

“I…um”

“Ms. Smoak you can repress all of you feelings for Mr. Queen but that does not mean they are not there, When a love is real and true there is no denying it and I could see it the moment I met you; the way your gaze lingers upon him, the pride that fills you, the understanding of what he is doing and your complete and undying belief in him…You love him”

“Oliver made his choice, he chose The Arrow over me again so I doesn’t matter how I feel he will never choose…me” Felicity said the last word in a whisper.

“Be that as it may Ms. Smoak when the time is right he will choose you, it shall be sooner than you believe”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because when Maseo comes to retrieve you from here and place you in front of my father and Mr .Queen, he will choose you, he will make whatever sacrifice…strike whatever bargain that insures your safety”

“But what if it costs him his own life or his soul? I could never forgive myself” Felicity said shuttering at the thought.

“Then that is what he shall do, there is nothing that is unspeakable when it is the one you love that hangs in the crossfire”

“There has to be something I can do!! What can I do Nyssa??”

“There is nothing you can do Ms. Smoak your fate lies in the hands of your beloved, He and only he can be the one to return you safely back to your home, you must have faith in him”

“I do have faith in him...well I did before he was thrown off a mountain and presumed dead for three weeks only to come back and give up on all of his beliefs and his humanity”

“You believe Mr. Queen has been morphed into a man you no longer recognise and has given up?”

“Yes” Felicity says in a whisper

“I see, When I was a young girl my mother taught me one very important thing, it was in order to defeat a man whom is your superior you must become them and be prepared to sacrifice what you hold most precious”

“So you think he’s already sacrificed it?”

“I know he has as she is sitting right next to me”

“What...ME??”

“Yes Ms. Smaok you are the key to Oliver Queen’s humanity and the light to his ever darkened soul” Felicity is shocked by this, She opens and closes her mouth repeatedly not knowing what to say after a few minutes of silence Nyssa speaks up “You should get some sleep Ms. Smoak”

“Please Nyssa call me Felicity and I think your right but the ground is not very comfortable” 

“There is a perfectly good bed to sleep on Ms….Felicity”

“Bu...” Nyssa cuts her off

“Do not make me fight you for it we both know the outcome”

Felicity holds her hands up in mock surrender “Okay, Okay… I don t feel like getting my ass kicked”

“Good” Nyssa says with a laugh

Felicity holds herself against the wall for balance and hobbles her way over to the bed in the other corner of the room.

“Thank you Nyssa” Felicity says as she lies on the bed.

“What for?” Nyssa says now standing at the door.

“For telling me about Sara and letting me steal your bed”

“My pleasure Felicity, Now rest you will need your strength for what is to come”

“What do you think your father will do?”

“In all my time on this earth I have never seen my father so set on anything so he will be as unpredictable as ever, he will also play many games and tricks on Mr. Queen’s mind to see if he is strong enough to rule the League and truly take his place”

“Oliver won’t ever be the same again...will he?” Felicity sniffles

“I believe Oliver Queen has never been the same since he made the climb to duel my father”

“I’ve lost him again…but he’s not coming back this time, I can’t do it again Nyssa I can’t” Felicity is struggling to talk through sobs 

“Shhh…shhh” Nyssa moves and soothes Felicity and is now sitting beside her on the bed “Do not underestimate him, Oliver Queen will make his way back to you, you are too important to him” Nyssa places a comforting hand atop of Felicity’s “If I can help him I will, I would never let another soul that is so pure go through losing the person they love most…shhh Felicity he will return to you that I promise” 

“Sleep now” Nyssa soothes Felicity until she falls asleep, she stays by Felicity’s side as she sleeps, How could her father be so cruel to such an innocent soul, she stood by the her father and trusted him with everything she was, and believed in his ways…No more! She will stand by him no longer. She is loyal to the league but she no longer pledges her allegiance to Ra’s Al Ghul, She will have what is rightfully hers one way or another but she must keep Oliver Queen alive for Felicity’s sake.


	2. The Prophesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!  
> So here's chapter two from Oliver's POV.  
> i am beyond thrilled by the feedback I've gotten, you guys are awesome.  
> Oh and a big thank you to my friend @WalkingOlicity for helping me edit it, Love you girl!!!

Oliver has been in Nanda Parbat for two weeks, he’s seen them train, seen Ra’s murder men in cold blood, but he has seen no sight of Nyssa which is strange. Why would Ra’s rightful heir not be here to fight for her birthright? Oliver and Ra’s are in one of the largest training rooms, observing some members fighting.

“Where is Nyssa? Should she not be here?”

“My daughter and I had a bit of a disagreement about you being chosen to be my heir as you are an outsider.”

“I would suspect she wouldn’t be very keen with you offering me her rightful place.”

“You see Mr. Queen my daughter is aware of the prophesy that lies.”

“And why prophesy may that be?”

“The man that does not perish at the blade of Ra’s Al Ghul will become Ra’s Al Ghul, And that my son is why you are here, you have shown strength and undying loyalty to your family and I would expect the same towards all members of this family.”

“I see, so you have her locked up like a caged animal?”

“My daughter is keeping one of my prisoners’ company.”

“Why would you need your daughter, of all people to keep prisoner’s company?” Oliver asks confused.

“You will see soon my son, you will see,” Ra’s says with a smirk on his face.

Oliver felt uneasiness around Ra’s from that moment. He gets a chance to fight against a member of the League… leaves him bleeding and almost dead in moments of taking the blade from the rack placed on the wall… when the man drops to his knees, Oliver removes his mask… he is just a boys, he looks about seventeen. Oliver spares his life and tells Ra’s he would not take a life that had done him no wrong.

Oliver can feel his humanity slowly slipping from him… how could he become such a monster? How can he look himself in the mirror and not feel like it is a stranger staring right back at him? Same scars, same tattoos. It is his body, but his soul feels out of place as if it is not belong. He turns into what he is most afraid of in a matter of days. Is there any part of him left that was redeemable? is there anything... anyone that could keep the darkness at bay, that could bring the light back to his eyes?

The only person who could do that is thousands of miles away from him, probably sitting in her chair in front of her computer, in the foundry or she could be with Palmer. Once Felicity is happy and safe, that’s all that will ever matter. Even though he would give anything to be the man that she deserves and could bring nothing but happiness and joy into her life, if he takes Ra’s place he could insure her safety… ” _The League does as Ra’s Al Ghul commands_ ,” is what Ra’s had told him, that way he could protect his family and his city with one command... But at what cost? Every deal comes at a cost, but what will Ra’s place in front of him when his trial comes in just over a day?

The last person he saw before he left for Nanda Parbat was Felicity. She was leaving Palmer Tech at 5pm like she does every day. He made a detour before he went to the airport, but he couldn’t say goodbye, not again. He left them a note in the foundry explaining everything. He couldn’t look her in the eye and tell her that he was leaving yet again, he was a coward… he just told himself that it would be easier for everyone that way, but in all honesty he couldn’t face them, his team, his family.

Oliver makes his way back to the room Ra’s had given him. It was huge, even larger than his old room in the Queen mansion. A four poster bed, wide ceiling-to-floor windows, all the furniture was dark oak and looked centuries old… He strips his clothes and turns the shower on and steps in, the warm water cascades over him, rinsing him of all the young boy’s blood. As blood trickles off his body, he feels himself relax; riding himself of the memory of what he had done as he does every night. It doesn’t keep the nightmares at bay, it never does, like the first night he was here, Ra’s sent two men to attack him to test his reaction to being ambushed. Without hesitation, he killed both men with their own weapons therefore they haunt him while he sleeps.

He gets out of the shower, dries himself and dresses in a Henley and jeans. He decides to take a walk around the grounds and thinks about his choices and the decisions he will have to make. It’s midnight when Oliver makes his way outside; he wants to be alone to thin, as he walks in the shimmering light of the moon, he thinks back to his life before, the glimpses or happiness, smiles, the dinners at Dig and Lylas, the morning coffees and all the things he will no longer have. He wants more than anything to have all of that back, to be home with his family…his whole family. It’s almost dawn before he returns inside still no wiser on his decision. He has to face Ra’s at midnight with no idea what is ahead of him, what games Ra’s would play, what skills he would test or how long he would endure it… Oliver Queen is not afraid of Ra’s Al Ghul. He’s afraid of what he himself is capable of.

Maseo greets Oliver while entering the main dining room.

“Hello Oliver.”

“Good Morning Maseo.”

“Where have you been, you’ve been out all night.”

“I was in the gardens; I needed to think over what I’m doing here and what choice I will make when Ra’s asks for my decision.”

“How is that going?”

They sit at a table in the far corner of the room.

“Not well, there are a thousand reasons for me to decline it, but it’s the most important ones that make me question it.”

“Like what?”

“My family, friends, my city, everyone I care about could be protected and I could stop all of the unnecessary deaths that follows the League.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

“If I take Ra’s offer and become him, I will lose the last part of my humanity. I’ll lose everything that I care about. I would never be able to return home because this would be my home,” gesturing around the room.

“I understand Oliver, when I came here to become who I now am. Maseo died and Sarab was born. If you take The Demon’s offer Oliver Queen would be gone and Al-Saheem would be all that is left. It is the sacrifice that must be made.”

“But that’s the problem Maseo. I don’t want Oliver Queen to be gone, I remember what it was like when I lost myself before. When I first came home, I was a stranger, a monster but I came out of the darkness and became who I wanted to be. I never want to go back to what I was before, but I can already feel myself slipping into it. The death and darkness consuming me. Making me a phantom… a ghost.”

“You are strong enough to keep the demons at bay, to not let them make you something you are not. That is also why I believe that Ra’s sees you fit to be his heir because he knows this. He can see your strength, your willpower and most importantly, your loyalty… You will fight this and you will become the stronger force from it.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me my friend; I only speak the truth.” Oliver nods in appreciation.

After a few moments of silence Oliver speaks up. “Do you by any chance know where Nyssa is?”

“No, I have not seen her in weeks; it happens regularly she must be out on a mission.”

“Ra’s told me she is keeping on of his prisoner’s company.”

“I know no such thing; it’s not unheard of for members to stay with prisoners. But Nyssa herself, that seems out of sorts.”

“He said I will see whoever it is soon.”

“I have no idea what he will do or to what he has planned, but I would probably say they would have something to do with your trial.”

“Well, I will just have to wait to see why his daughter was left babysitting a prisoner.”

Oliver gets up and leaves the dining room without another word. It’s 6:30am he needs some sleep before his training with Ra’s in a few hours. So he heads back to his room and lays in bed. It takes a long while for him to fall asleep even though he knows it won’t last long. His nightmares would soon awaken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is another chapter from Felicity's POV, Nyssa gives her a pet name...(i had to okay lol)   
> It's the last single chapter dedicated to Felicity and Nyssa before the infamous Trial!!! 
> 
> please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	3. The Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Nyssa get a visit from an unexpected guest, with news about the impending Trail. *Cue dramatic music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!  
> So here is the next chapter and the last chapter solely dedicated to Felicity , i will try update again on Wednesday.  
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> -Megan :)

Felicity had been locked up with Nyssa for the last five days if she remembers correctly but yet no one had come to get her, the only people she sees are the people who give her food and Nyssa obviously.

When Felicity woke up after her first night, she took in her surroundings, it did not look like a prison cell at all, yes the ground was solid concrete but there was an en-suit, a small bookcase and a large four poster bed that she suspected was Queen sized, it was bigger than her entire apartment she was sure…if this is what it’s like to be kidnapped it isn’t half bad, she was even given fresh clothes too, it has been by far the weirdest situation she has even been in.

Nyssa has been a surprisingly good cell mate (If you could even call her that), she listens to her babble and reassures her when she feels weak it’s strange but she is enjoying her time with Nyssa, besides the circumstances.

“You think too much Little One” Nyssa notices from across the room and approaches Felicity, who is sitting on the one of the chairs by the table.

“Can’t help it, it’s a habit.” Felicity shrugs her shoulders.

“Well it is not going to help you; it may drive you mad.”

“Yeah well madness is better than impending death.” Felicity mutters.

“I don’t agree, death can be swift and sometimes painless but madness…madness corrupts you it makes you into a monster I would much rather choose death over madness.”

“I suppose that all depends in what you believe is waiting for you after you die…your loved ones, serenity or nothing but darkness and oblivion.”

“What do you believe is waiting for you?”

“I’m not sure exactly, but the thing is, if you knew would it make life less miserable or more? To know the people you love are waiting for you...waiting for countless hours and years until finally you return to them.”

“I believe that whatever waits for us when we die will be everything we have ever wanted because we live long and hard lives that when it is our time we will get to live in the contentment we all so desire.”

“Well when you put it that way it doesn’t sound so bad.”

“No Little One it does not.” She says with a smile.

 “Nyssa?”

“Yes?”

“When are we getting food? I’m starving.” Felicity groans.

“At noon, not too long.”

“Noon! Nyssa that’s an hour and a half away...your father won’t have to kill me I will die of starvation.” Felicity screeches.

“That a bit over exaggerated.” Nyssa says with a laugh.

“Nooo it’s not, I haven’t eaten in anything in hours…no breakfast, NOTHING!!”

“Oh there was breakfast but you were asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You ate without me??? That is evil…well you can explain to your father that he has lost his so called pawn because you didn’t want to wake me up!!”

Nyssa is laughing at Felicity’s outburst it echoes through the room.

“Fine, fine I will ask the guard to fetch us an early lunch then.”

“Oh thank god…wait you mean that you could have asked for food for me but decided to let me look like that squirrel for Ice Age after that god damn nut…not that I’m calling myself a Squirrel…or that I like nuts, well I can’t eat nuts because I’m allergic and my throat swells up and my face goes all red an puffy…well then I guess I look like a squirrel…chubby cheeks and all…ah now you’re looking at me like I belong In Arkham Asylum because why would a badass heir to The League Of Assassins know or even care about a squirrel…so I am going to stop...in 3..2..1..”

Nyssa looks at her with complete amusement and a smile that is slowly meeting her eyes. “I am aware of your allergy Little One.”

“Wha….Ho…I’m not surprised you know everything.”

Nyssa just smiles and walks to the door say’s something Felicity guesses is in Arabic then comes back to stand by the table.

“Your food will be here momentarily.”

“Great, right I’m going to take a shower, I won’t be too long.”

“Take all the time you need, your clothes are on the chest by the door.”

“Okay thank you.” Felicity grabbed the clothes which consisted of a light blue t-shirt, black jeans and boots, it looked similar to clothes she’s seen Sara wear, so they must have been hers.

Felicity emerges from the bathroom 20 minutes later as fresh as a daisy, Nyssa is on the floor meditating like she does numerous times a day, the food had been placed on the small table the centre of the room, and she sat down in the same chair she had previously been sitting in. Seriously what type of “Prison chambers” has a freaking table and chairs…. However she eats everything on the plate in front of her; not knowing what half of the things are and not caring in the slightest.

“Do you feel better now Little One?” Nyssa say’s suddenly.

Felicity screams and falls off her chair “Damn it Nyssa!!, what have I told you about being a sneaky ninja…you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Nyssa offers her a hand; Felicity takes it and stands up. “I apologise, I am not used to people reacting in that way.”

“Yeah; well that’s because all of your friends are sneaky ninjas too.” Felicity says in her own defence, fixing her clothes.

“Indeed they are.” Nyssa says with a small smirk on her face.

There was a loud knock on the door and Felicity’s face fell with sudden terror…was it time…have they come to take her???

Nyssa moves and opens the door, a man she briefly remembers seeing before in Starling is standing there in full League attire; Maseo Yamashiro; Oliver’s old friend from Hong Kong.

Maseo enters the room, speaks to Nyssa and sends an apologetic look towards Felicity, (Did he know what was going to happen?, that look was not a good look Felicity thinks to herself); Maseo leaves and Nyssa turns to face Felicity.

“You will be meeting with my father and Mr. Queen tomorrow at dawn, Maseo will come retrieve you and take you to them himself.”

“Okay…Does Oliver know I’m here?”

“No, He has questioned Maseo of my whereabouts, as my father informed him that I am accompanying a prisoner, if he knew it was you I think we would know about it.”

“I guess you’re right.” Felicity says diverting eye contact.

Nyssa walks towards Felicity and takes both her hands in her own. “There is nothing to be frightened of Little One, you will be safe.”

“I’m not frightened for myself” She says in a small voice barely audible, still not looking at Nyssa.

“I cannot tell you what my father has in store for Mr Queen because I do not know, I have never once heard of this trial, but only of a prophesy, he has never failed you and he will most definitely not now.”

“What prophesy?” “The one that holds him here today; the man that does not perish by the blade of Ra’s Al Ghul, will become Ra’s Al Ghul.” Nyssa recites to Felicity.

“So that’s why we’re here, because Oliver survived his duel with Ra’s.”

“Indeed, He cheated death; by the hand of Ra’s Al Ghul himself.” Nyssa lets go of Felicity’s hands, Felicity turns away from her and starts pacing.

“But why go through all of this? Why not just kill him?”

“My father sees many characteristics in Mr. Queen that sees him as an acceptable heir; he sees his loyalty, his strength and his lust for justice; that is why he still lives.”

Felicity stops by the bed and slumps herself onto it and lets out a quite audible sigh.

“But if Oliver chooses to save me Ra’s will see it as a weakness...”

“He may, but he may also see it as an offer of sacrifice in your name as penance to his affection towards you,”

“So what would that mean for Oliver?”

“It means one of two things…One that he will test Mr. Queen’s loyalty or that he will not survive the trial.

” “Sometimes I really hate your honesty.” Felicity chokes out.

“Little One I pledge and oath to you; that I will help Mr. Queen in any way that I possibly can.” Nyssa says looking directly at Felicity.

“Why would you do that? You don’t particularly seem to like him.” Felicity sniffles.

“It does not have to do with my like or dislike of Mr. Queen, I respect him and his choices; they are somewhat honourable, I pledge an oath because it is not Mr. Queens fault that a monster such as Malcolm Merlyn would make his daughter murderer for his own benefit, Mr. Queen did what he must to protect his sister from paying the ultimate price, He does not deserve to die in the name of that, also Sara cared deeply for both you and Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you Nyssa.” Felicity says tears streaming from her eyes.

“Do not thank me yet, Little One.” Felicity and Nyssa spent a lot of the remaining day in silence, Felicity reads some of the books in the bookcase (Thankfully they all weren’t in Arabic) and Nyssa mediates again, Felicity couldn’t get rid of the knot in the bottom of her stomach, it made her feel so physically sick that she almost actually vomited, the knowing that in a matter of hours she may watch the man she loves being executed in front of her own eyes or that she herself my die was weighing on her.

That night Felicity could not sleep, Nyssa stayed by her side soothing her with words she did not understand but they were comforting none the less, The side of Nyssa that Felicity has seen since she got to Nanda Parbat is far from the woman she first encountered during the siege on Starling almost a year ago; The strong, fierce, confident and graceful warrior is now filled with pain and grief of losing the woman she loves with all of her heart.

Felicity has felt a glimmer of the same pain for a short space of time, the pain is undeniable and consumes you in many ways; It terrorises your waking hours, it haunts you while you sleep, it dulls the light in your eyes and it strips away pieces of your soul; it cannot be subsided or forgotten. She can still remember exactly how it felt and she always would, it is as if it’s forever etched into her memory.

Felicity doesn’t know how much time has passed before she’s drifting to sleep, she can barely hear Nyssa speaking or feel her hand rubbing soothing circles on her forehead as her eyes slowly flutter shut and she finally sleeps, Felicity knows she will need to be prepared for what she will face tomorrow and the repercussions that will follow the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So up next is Oliver again, the chapter is called "The Decision" *Gasp* Lol.  
> I will try my best to upload on Wednesday, but i'm back in school tomorrow so i've got a lot less free time :)


	4. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within hours of his trial, Oliver still has not made his choice...what will finally shed light on his future? what will he choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
> So as i promised here is chapter 4, were almost there only 3 chapters left :)  
> thank you so much for all the support, love you all <3

Just as Oliver knew; it wasn’t long before his nightmares woke him, this time it wasn’t the men or the young boy it was Felicity….he dreamt of her lying dead at his feet in the foundry as he wasn’t there to protect her…He was covered in sweat and panting; eyes wide searching for her, he could still see her blonde hair soaking with her own blood, her body lying limp and her blue eyes filled with pain and despair, she died alone and terrified, Oliver has never felt so much dread and horror in his entire life, he lays back down trying to shut out the picture of Felicity that way, and think of her blonde hair in her signature ponytail, fuchsia coloured lips, bright eyes filled with such love and compassion and her voice, the voice that brought him home every night and called him out on his stubbornness, it calms him eventually but fills him with an indescribable amount of regret, because he could never be the man she deserved, one who made her laugh, held her at night while she slept, sees her watery eyes and bright smile when she says “I Do” or holds her hand at her when she delivers their first child, he wants more than anything to give that to her, he would give her the world in an instant, But once she’s happy and safe he couldn’t ask for more that’s all that matters. 

But why now...he has never had a nightmare including her ever, she's always been his light, his solace, she has always been his source of happiness, how could she be part of something so cold..something so unimaginable. 

Oliver rolls out of bed, still dazed by his nightmare, he showers, gets dressed and heads out of his room and down the hall to find Ra’s for his training, while walking he is stopped by a man, dressed in signature League attire.

“Al Saheem, The Demon courts your presence.” The man informs Oliver.

Oliver followed the strange man down spiraling stairs and through many corridors until he came before a large set of doors with two guards on either side.

“You may enter.” Said the man as he turned and walked in the direction they came.

The guards opened the door to let Oliver in, He sees Ra’s bathing in a pool of some sort, he wasn’t sure exactly what it contained, the room was spaciously large and was illuminated by various torches and candles scattered across the room, the only thing occupying the room was the pool situated at the back.

“Al Saheem, I hope you have rested well, I was informed you did not return to your chamber until dawn, troubled mind my son?” Ra’s said while exiting the strange pool

“I slept briefly, not troubled I just needed to have time to think.” Oliver replies standing tall in his place.

“I hope your thoughts are clear now, you will need a clear mind for what is ahead of you” Ra’s is now standing merely feet away from Oliver.

“I will be ready.” Oliver say’s with stone like expression, showing no emotion.

“I am sure you will be.” Ra’s replies

“Why have you summoned me here Ra’s are we not training today?” Oliver asks eager to leave Ra’s presence. 

“I wish to speak with you of your responsibilities if you do indeed become my heir, and you have been relinquished of you training duties today.” 

“Okay, so what would my responsibilities be?”

Ra’s doesn’t answer he just gestures for Oliver to follow him; Who does, Ra’s leads Oliver through one of the doors at the far left of the room, this room was filled with walls of books, swords, armour and paintings, there was a table where Ra’s had seated himself in, waiting for Oliver to join him, Oliver took in his surroundings out of habit before joining Ra’s at the table.

When Oliver approaches the table it is littered with some of the books from the walls, all written in various languages, the table itself has exquisite carvings within the solid wood.  
Oliver takes a seat facing Ra’s, the length of the table isn’t that grand but it still puts distance between the two men.

“If you are to be Ra’s Al Ghul you must understand what that name truly beholds and the legacy that follows.”  
Ra’s enlightens Oliver of everything he must know; how he became who he is, when he took his first life, what it is to be Ra’s Al Ghul, bearing the mark of your true self and what Oliver will need to know in order to take his place, Ra’s informed Oliver that all who pledges their allegiance also pledge their life, they must be willing to not just kill for him but to die also.

Hours pass before Oliver is escorted from the room to the dining room, his head is spinning with all he had been told, and he still doesn’t know what that peculiar pool was in the room. He had asked Ra’s and all he said was “Soon my son, soon you shall know.”

Oliver takes a seat beside Maseo in the same place he did the previos day, Maseo doesn’t acknowledge Oliver’s company, sensing the strange vibe coming from Maseo Oliver keeps to himself and says nothing, they just ate in silence, Oliver cannot bear the tension so he finishes his food he leaves without a word.

Why was Maseo being so distant? Is it because of the forthcoming trail or something else? 

Oliver doesn’t have the time to dwell, he needs to make a choice, he needs to choose the path he wanted to go down, Becoming Ra’s would mean he had unlimited protection for those he loves…it means he would be one of the most feared and powerful men on earth, there was a million reasons for him to say yes and take the trial, but it was the most important ones that held him back, the ones that no matter how hard he tried to forget or repress they were always there…always making him second guess himself.  
He strolls through the unfamiliar halls of the place he may call his home, the only place he is to belong if he takes up the mantle of Ra’s Al Ghul; The Demons Head…one of the most feared men to ever walk this earth.

Oliver wanders through the same room he was brought to when he first arrived to Nanda Parbat and was offered the proposal. Ra’s throne room, which may become his in a matter of hours, Oliver notices in the centre of the room where he himself kneeled before Ra’s a fortnight ago lay a body covered in blood, both hands binned behind in the same manner as Oliver’s were, Oliver makes his way over to the man and cut the ropes on his hands with the knife he always made sure to carry with him, The man looked in his mid-thirties, Oliver checks the man for his cause of death, this man was inhumanly tortured; he had been beaten, burned, branded, lost many of his fingers, one eye was not in its socket, he was stabbed multiple times and his throat has been slit. 

Was Oliver capable of doing this? Sure he had tortured people during his time in Hong Kong and Russia, but he has changed substantially since then, he found another way…  
Footsteps echoing through the room pulled Oliver out of his reverie, he was crouching by the man still not moving or taking his eyes off the body that lies beside him. He hears them stop just behind him, he stands up slowly; he knew exactly who it was.

“What did he do?” Oliver asks not looking up from the man’s body.

“He betrayed me and posed as a threat to my family.” Says Ra’s standing over the man now, disgust now registering on his face “He was selling information about our plans to outsiders, he pledged his allegiance to me and he betrayed me, he got a peaceful death compared to most.”

“That is not a peaceful death; he suffered in agony.” Oliver spat, now looking at The Demons Head.

“He was a traitor Al Saheem; that is want happens if you betray me.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“No, it is simply a reminder.” Ra’s says not fazed in the slightest by Oliver’s tone.

“Enter and dispose of this vile being.” Ra’s calls out.  
Two men enter the room, they take one arm of the dead man’s body and drag his across the floor, his blood streaks the floor as they left; they begin to clean the room to a former state that you would never believe someone had just been mercilessly murdered.

“You left him for me to find.” Oliver says through gritted teeth.

“Yes I did, I needed to see to witness your reaction,”

“And what are your thoughts on my reaction?” Oliver says, he is growing more furious, his hands now clenched into fists and his knuckles turning white.

“Your empathy is your downfall, but that can always be stripped away over time.” 

“You told me that if I wanted I could renounce killing, yet you show me this, what twisted game are you playing?” Oliver’s voice is growing louder.

“No game my son, if you want to renounce killing do so as you please, but death is an efficient price to pay; it puts fear in men, empty threats do not. If you wish to command my army and have your justice there is no room for mercy.” Ra’s says his voice still calm and collected not fraying in any way.

“There is more than one path to justice, I will not murder in cold blood.” Oliver yells.

“We will see; when the time comes you may just do so.” Ra’s narrows his eyes at his heir gauging his expression.

Oliver storms out of the room not sparing a second glace or excusing himself; if that was anyone else they would be dead within seconds.

Oliver is reeling with anger, rage, disgust and many other emotions, Ra’s actions make him feel physically nauseated, but what he has witnessed in that room is exactly what he needs to make up his mind.

Oliver makes his choice, he will take Ra’s offer and become The Demon, but he will not be the savage that Ra’s is, he will do what he must to protect the innocent and stop those to whom would do harm to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think??  
> the next chapter is named "A Test Of Loyalty" it will be updated on Sunday hopefully.
> 
> Chapters will be uploaded on Wednesday and Sunday :)


	5. A Test of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come, it is the day Oliver will give Ra's his answer to whether he will take up the mantle of The Demons Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So this chapter is going up early, for a couple reasons  
> One: I had it finished and edited.  
> Two: i have no patience.  
> Three: i was super eager for you all to read.
> 
> Oh my twitter is @Meg_louise15 (Shocker lol)
> 
> So without further ado....

Felicity woke up before Nyssa which was unusual. She was tucked into Nyssa’s side her head resting on her shoulder, Nyssa’s hand still placed on her head; she must have fallen asleep while still comforting Felicity.

Felicity tried to get up without waking Nyssa, but failed miserably; Nyssa untangled herself and offered Felicity a hand, which she accepted without hesitation.

“Did you sleep well, Little One?”

“I slept better than I expected. Thank you for that.”

“What for, Little One?” Nyssa asked confused.

“For staying with me, for helping me sleep, just being there for me; I am eternally grateful,” Felicity answered truthfully.

“It’s my pleasure,” Nyssa said with a sympathetic smile.

Felicity looked at the clock on the far wall which read, 4:45; in just over an hour she would see Oliver and seal her fate.

Nyssa noticed Felicity’s face as it filled with worry and apprehension it deeply saddened her that such an innocent soul was going through unnecessary anguish.

“Go sit, I shall ask someone to fetch us food,” Nyssa said distracting Felicity from her thoughts.

“Can you ask them for something that isn’t just fruit, seeming as it may or may not be my last meal?” Felicity tried to joke.

“Yes Little One, are pancakes good for you?” 

Felicity’s eyes light up in delight “Yes, that’s perfect. I love pancakes” she replied enthusiastically.

She made Nyssa smile even though she was facing a possible death sentence. She could smile so brightly, her light was infectious.

“Okay, then pancakes it is,” Nyssa said approaching the door.

Both Felicity and Nyssa ate their pancakes and the conversation flowed easily considering what was soon to happen.

“Seriously, I wouldn’t pin you as a pancake lover,” Felicity giggled at seeing Nyssa eat pancakes dripping in syrup.

“Sara always ate them, so I became accustom to having them; they are delicious.” 

“That they are, John makes the best blueberry pancakes, and these aren’t bad either,” Felicity smiled at the memory of big bad John Diggle in an apron covered in flour making her and Lyla breakfast.

They both finished their food and took turns in the bathroom. They hadn’t realized how much time had passed until they heard a knock on the door and Maseo entered the room. Felicity’s face lost its entire colour, her knees went weak and she felt as if she was going to collapse. She could faintly hear Nyssa talking with Maseo. Felicity couldn’t really hear what they were saying because her head was spinning, she did hear that Nyssa was free to go and it was time for Felicity to face Ra’s. Only Nyssa’s hand on her shoulder brought her back to her senses.

“It is time Little One, do not be frightened, I shall be going with you, I will keep to my oath, I swear to you,” said Nyssa reassuringly.

Felicity took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

Maseo leads Felicity and Nyssa from the room they had been secluded to for days, through the halls and down the staircases until they reached a large door that was like no other in Nanda Parbat. It was from ceiling to floor, iron body and large locks… it looked completely terrifying… nothing good was on the other side of this door. She could hear grunting and yelps of pain. 

She gasped. 

Was it Oliver? Was he hurt? All of these thoughts ran through her head simultaneously.

Felicity steps forward absent-mindedly, someone put a hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“We must wait here until we are summoned,” Maseo said blankly.

“When did his trial begin?” Nyssa asked Maseo.

“It began at midnight; Ms. Smoak is the last test.”

"I’m a Test?” Felicity said, feeling like the air had just been sucked out of her lungs.

Nyssa glared at Maseo for telling her that. Felicity started to panic and couldn’t breathe properly.

“Me… I’m…Oh my god….” Felicity couldn’t make out a sentence.

Nyssa looked at Maseo who got the hint and gave them some privacy.

“Shh… Shhh, Little One. Everything will be alright, calm down, breathe and trust me.”  
Felicity looked at Nyssa and tried to subside the panic building within her chest.

“Okay… I trust you,” Felicity said with a shaky voice, trying to steady her breathing.

Another assassin spoke to Maseo; Oliver’s penultimate test must be over. It was time for her to face them. Felicity took a deep breath and composed herself. She was ready for whatever the future would bring.

Guards unlocked the large door; Sarab was now to her left and Nyssa to her right as they walked into the room….not knowing what was awaiting her, but she trusted Nyssa and believed wholeheartedly in Oliver. 

 

Oliver:  
Oliver stood in his room awaiting someone to retrieve him; a knock on his door came just before midnight. Another faceless assassin entered his room and leads him to a strange door he had never seen before.

The man moved to the side and gestured for Oliver to enter the room. He obliged and entered. Oliver was on edge, ready to pounce at any moment if necessary.  
Instead Ra’s merely stood in the centre of the room, his back facing Oliver.

“I do hope you have my answer to whether you will embrace the persona of Ra’s Al Ghul and be my successor,” Ra’s spoke still not turning to face Oliver.

“Yes, I do,” Oliver stated.

“To what answer shall it be… Yes or No?” Ra’s turned slowly to face Oliver.

“I will take the offer; I will take your place,” Oliver said, standing tall in his place.

“Excellent my son, you have chosen well. But you will now undergo many tests to ensure your ability to lead my army,” The Demon ix now standing to the right of Oliver.

“I am ready for whatever challenge you have set for me,” Oliver said with a blank unreadable expression on his face.

“I do hope you will not fail me Al-Saheem, I see great potential in you.”

Oliver didn’t answer Ra’s, he simply stood there motionless with a dead look in his eyes.

Ra’s called out for his men to take their places and for the weapons to be brought before Oliver.

Oliver had been enduring countless tests and trials, testing his mind, agility, stealth, tact and numerous others. He was exhausted mentally and physically, covered in the thick blood of his last opponent, who was to test Oliver’s awareness of his surroundings while blindfolded. His opponent struck him a few times, but not lethal in the manor. Oliver killed the man with a sword through the chest. He removed his blindfold to look the man in the eye, blood was spilling from his mouth similar to the way Oliver’s did when he lost his duel to Ra’s only months ago. He withdrew the sword and the man collapsed to the ground immediately.

Oliver dropped his sword and turned to Ra’s, who looked impressed by his heir’s performance.

“Excellent, take him away,” Ra’s told the two men who stood by the door; they obliged and carried the dead man out of the room.

“I am impressed my son, you shall reign well as Ra’s Al Ghul. Now for your final trial.”

Oliver heard the door open and sensed her way before he saw her. He was horrified. “No, she can’t be here, oh god no please not her,” Oliver whispered to himself.

He turned to look at her, his eyes never leaving her. Felicity’s eyes widened at his current state; drenched in blood, clothing ripped and cuts covering his body. She looked petrified, her entire body tensed when she noticed the pool of blood flooding the center of the room.

She was never to see him like this… a killer… a monster.

Anger arose in Oliver in a millisecond, his eyes leaving her once she stood next to where Ra’s was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Maseo and Nyssa by her side.

“What is this Ra’s?” Oliver’s voice was loud filled with anger and disgust.

“Ms. Smoak shall be your last trial, your last test of loyalty to me.”

“She has nothing to do with this!” Oliver roared his voice thick with emotion.

“On the contrary, Al-Saheem, Ms. Smoak has everything to do with this as she is the one whom you hold most dear to your heart.”

Oliver looked quickly from Ra’s to Felicity to gage her response. She was still standing beside Nyssa and Maseo, her breathing had quickened and her hands were fidgeting the same way Oliver’s did when he was nervous.

“My feelings towards Felicity are none of your business. I left Starling City. I left that part of me. I left… her.” His voice became almost inaudible towards the end.

“Yes, Al-Saheem. You did leave your home physically, but in your mind as well as in your heart you find solace in the memory’s that you hold of your home. If you are to become Ra’s Al Ghul they must be destroyed. The only home or family you have is here,” Ra’s said not fazed by Oliver’s tone.

“Is it not enough that I have given up on everything I once stood for, destroyed everyone I love and became this monster, this inhuman being?” 

“No my son it is not. You must be reborn and if your heart belongs somewhere else you will never truly be the man I aspire for you to become, the man you know you are deep inside,” Ra’s rose from his seat and walked down the staircase, descending from where he was sitting. “I want you to destroy the last part of you that binds you to your old life. I wish for you to take the life of your beloved.” Ra’s was now standing in front of Oliver.

“You are insane. You will have to kill me… I will not hurt her.”

“Oliver, no,” Felicity gasped and tried to move forward, but Nyssa grabbed her arm so she couldn’t move.

Ra’s stepped back from Oliver. “Maseo bring her to me.” 

Felicity immediately looked to Nyssa, who nodded and let go of her then said. “You will be alright Little One.”  
Oliver didn’t move as Maseo brought Felicity to Ra’s side.

“It is your choice my son, either you kill her or I do.” Ra’s said with no sympathy for the young woman or man who loves her.

“Ra’s I have done everything you have asked of me. Let her go, let her live,” Oliver pleaded.

“Your love for this girl is your weakness. It will be the end of you.”

“Then let it. Kill me… please.” 

“Pleads mean nothing. She will die today, by my hand or yours; or she shall not be the only to perish,” Ra’s threatened.  
A sob escaped Felicity’s mouth and tears spilled. Oliver’s heart shattered; this couldn’t be happening. She was supposed to be at home, happy and safe, not being given a death sentence. 

“Make your choice, whom shall it be.” 

Oliver looked at the ground in defeat and utter dismay.

“Me… I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think??
> 
> Should i run and hide until i upload again? Lol...  
> There may be an extra chapter added to this than i initially planned but hey the more the better right?
> 
> Thank you for reading and drop a comment if you like :)


	6. An Innocent Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's has given Oliver an ultimatum, either Felicity die by his hand or Ra's will kill her himself. What will he do? Is Oliver gone so dark that he could kill the woman he loves and extinguish the only light in his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so here is chapter 6, this was originally supposed to be part of chapter 5 but i wanted to elaborate on it.  
> i am so apprehensive about this chapter too...
> 
> But....  
> OLICITY SEX IS TONIGHT I CANT FREAKING WAIT!!
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 6: An Innocent Soul.

Oliver extended a hand out to Felicity who backed up away from both Oliver and Ra’s. Maseo grasped her arms and lifted her slightly off the ground, she struggled in his hold; but it was no use, he was to overpowering for her.

The next thing she knew was that she was in Oliver’s arms, a place she always dreamt of waking up in, a place that offered so much solace for her, but now she was in them awaiting her death.

She slumped against his chest, all the fight in her just vanished as his arms wrapped around her small petite waist, her head rested over his heart as she choked out sobs and clutched to his blood soaked shirt.

“Shhh…shhhh, I am so sorry Felicity, this was never supposed to happen, and you were supposed to be free; not here, never here…” He nuzzled his nose in her shoulder, holding her with every ounce of strength he had left. “I love you so much, I just wanted you to be happy and safe, and it’s my fault you haven’t got that or even had the chance to,” Oliver couldn’t keep the overwhelming emotions at bay; tears now streamed down his cheeks, not caring what Ra’s thought.

Oliver stood with Felicity in his arms for what felt like forever until he heard a throat clearing. “Do it now Al-Saheem or I will," Ra’s said in a low gravelly voice.

Oliver moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and the other to his pocket to remove his knife.

“Oliver…” Felicity choked out. “I love you too. I have always loved you, even after everything we’ve been through and what you have to do, I still believe in you,” Oliver’s grip on his knife loosened and it clattered on the stone floor. He couldn’t do this. 

He detached Felicity from his grasp, she looked at him with a confused expression; she lost all strength holding her upright and sank to the floor, Oliver bent down and retrieved the sword he had used earlier held it level towards Ra’s, looking him straight in the eye.

“If you want her, you will have to kill me,” Oliver said, his voice filled with venom, tears still soaking his cheeks.

“You will have to kill me also,” Nyssa said, now standing beside Felicity and Oliver, ready to attack when necessary; Oliver was bewildered to why Nyssa was helping him.

“My daughter and my heir, protecting one soul. You have both fallen so far,” Ra’s said as he drew his own sword. “You both will suffer for defying me. Maseo hand my daughter your blade.”

Nyssa retrieved the sword, and returned to her stance.

“Clear the room,” Ra’s ordered, everyone left the room immediately, leaving the three alone to face The Demon.

“Al-Saheem’s defiance I understand, but yours my child; I do not. Do you blame me for Ta-Er Al-Asfer’s fate?” Ra’s directed to Nyssa, whilst he twisted his sword in hand.

“Father while you did not fire the arrows into her chest you were the one who let Malcolm Merlyn go, let that monster live and you we’re the one who sent Sara after him alone, as for my defiance; you give my birth right to an outsider and threatened an innocent pure soul,” Nyssa answered rage filling her voice.

“Sacrifices must be made my child, just as for your beloved, she was a necessary sacrifice.”

“What are you implying?” Nyssa bit back.

“My child, do you really believe I was not aware that your beloved would not make her way home to you?” Ra’s said with a foul smirk.

“You knew, you knew Sara was walking to her death… You instigated it, you are the reason the only person I have ever loved is dead!!!” Nyssa screamed.

“Yes, your love for her made you weak, Al Sa-Her needed to clear his name so a bargain was struck,” The Demon said with no remorse for the pain he had put his own daughter through. 

“You are despicable, I swore Sara a blood oath that I would avenge her and kill the man who would dare inflict harm upon her; and I shall do just that," Nyssa charged towards Ra’s, but he deflected her swing. “Your emotions are clouding your judgment; you are losing your control.”

“My own father killed the woman I love with all my heart and soul, how would you expect me to react?” Nyssa spat out, swinging yet again and meeting his blade.

“I expected more control from you," Ra’s said then grasped Nyssa’s arm and elbowed her in the face. She staggered backwards disorientated.

Oliver surged towards Ra’s, successfully cutting The Demon's torso, who swapped his sword from one hand to the other so he could fight Oliver. They met each other swing for swing. 

“There was so much hope for you as my successor, but you, just like my daughter have a weakness, a weakness of the heart.”

“Love is not a weakness; it is strength, a strength you don't have,” Oliver countered. 

Nyssa and Oliver fought in unison against Ra’s, but he still held an advantage against them, even though both were impeccably skilled, but they fought to live, to protect Felicity; who sat on the floor shell-shocked and terrified. Ra’s on the other hand was aware he did not have long left to live so he fought ruthlessly, not fazed by the slashes or cuts he was being given.

Ra’s hit Nyssa directly against the temple to unbalance her before he plunged his sword through her side; she dropped to her knees and fell to the floor.  
“Nyssa!” Felicity shrieked tears spilled as she tried to move but Nyssa wheezed out as she was losing consciousness. “No Little One, stay where you are,” Felicity complied and didn’t move.

Ra’s didn’t even blink at the sight of his daughter’s limp dying body, his own blood was losing her last breaths, struggling to breathe and he just stood there as if it was not orchestrated by his own hand,

Oliver got distracted by Nyssa’s rheumatic body. Seeing his heir distrait Ra’s surged forward towards Oliver and slashed him in the stomach then kicked him to the ground.

“You and your beloved will face the same fate as my daughter and hers, but for defying me I will make you watch as I take her life, as the light drains from her eyes; then and only then will I take your life,” Ra’s said as he placed his blade under Oliver’s chin. He slightly pricked the skin and droplets of blood trickled down Oliver’s neck. “She cannot run, my men wait outside this room if anyone leaves before this is over they will be mercilessly murdered.” 

Oliver tried to stand but before he could, he felt the cold burn of the iron sword as it plunged into his lower abdomen, non-lethal but enough to make him unable to move.  
All he could hear was screams as they rippled through the room, Felicity was now standing, a look of complete terror and devastation on her face; she was completely immobile, all she could do was scream at the sight in front of her, the man she loves and a woman who swore to protect her, both strong warriors struck down by the hand of Ra’s Al Ghul and she was the next.

Ra’s turned and stalked towards Felicity, his sword dripped with Oliver’s blood, he stopped before her. “This day has not gone how I thought it would, that is on you my dear,” Ra’s was now standing face to face with Felicity, who had stopped screaming and focused on the man in front of her. 

“You could have just let us leave; let Nyssa be your heir and everything would’ve been fine but no you had to be so persistent on Oliver being your replacement and now you’ve lost both of your heirs,” Felicity spat out. 

“My own daughter died for you, she sacrificed herself; she was weak.” Ra’s grounded out.

“Nyssa is anything but weak, you are the monster who destroyed everything she loved and took away what was rightful to her,” Felicity countered.  
“It was what was best for her.”

Felicity laughed disgusted. “Best for her? That is repulsive.”

“Think what you want Ms. Smoak, but it is the same for Al-Saheem if he had not loved you he would be a thriving Demons Head. But his affection and compassion towards you is his greatest downfall and the reason for his failure.”

Felicity looked directly at Oliver who was trying to get to his feet, and spoke to Ra’s. “Do what you brought me here for.”

“As you wish Ms. Smoak, do well to know I take no pleasure in this,” Ra’s dropped his sword and picked up Oliver’s knife. “Seems as your beloved would not kill you himself, I believe it is only fit for you to die by his blade.”

Felicity never averted her gaze from Oliver, never looking to see what Ra’s was doing.

Ra’s stepped forward and drove the blade directly into Felicity’s chest just below her heart …blood trickled from her mouth, pupils blown wide and her knees buckled… her gaze never left Oliver.

Oliver finally got to his feet and strode towards Ra’s, adrenaline pumped through his veins. He retrieved his sword and struck The Demon directly through the shoulder. He wanted him to suffer, Ra’s was astonished he did not hear Oliver approaching.

“You will pay and you will suffer for what you have done to HER! I told you I want to have death exonerated and I will make you my exception.”

“You do not have the strength to kill me Al-Saheem, you are too weak,” Ra’s said blood coating his teeth.

“I AM NOT AL-SAHEEM, I AM OLIVER QUEEN, I am not a puppet you can control, and I choose my own path," Oliver spat out. 

Oliver removed the sword from Ra’s shoulder and kicked the back of his knees forcing him to kneel. Oliver took the same knife Ra’s murdered Felicity with and drove it into his neck, blood flowing profusely from the incision and continued the gash along the remainder of Ra’s throat.

Oliver Queen had killed the Leader of the League of Assassins, so he must take his place. He was now Ra’s Al Ghul; The Demons Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that just happened....  
> *Runs away*
> 
> Next update will possibly be Sunday but i am staying with family for the weekend so i may not have time to edit the chapter it's called "Promises".


	7. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the trail, leaving Oliver distraught over it's result...he lost her...his girl...his Felicity...what will his next course of action be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> firstly i want to apologize for not uploading on Sunday, i didn't have time to finish editing so i am incredibly sorry for that alas, today i will be uploading TWO chapter's for you all!!
> 
> secondly i am ecstatic at the response and support i have received from this, i love you all <3  
> ~  
> Megan,

Oliver sank to his knees beside a lifeless and pale Felicity; much like the one that had haunted his dreams since the day he left her. He took her limp, cold body into his arms and wept into her hair, gripping on to her body for dear life… he mourned everything they had and most importantly what they could have been. He cried for her life, love, smile, laugh and her bravery.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity whispering through sobs how sorry he was for his empty promises, for pushing her away, for leaving her, for being so stubborn that he never just let her in…never let the only one who can harness his light in.

In all the years Oliver Jonas Queen had been on this earth, all the pain, all the suffering didn’t come close to this...in the past he felt some emotion with loss whether it be anger, rage or sorrow but he just felt empty....slowly slipping into the darkness for what he knew would be the last time... permanently.

How could he live a life Felicity Smoak does not feature in, life is nothing, he is nothing without her...

Oliver felt a trembling hand slip down his shoulder; he turned to see Nyssa lying behind him, she must have dragged herself to his side whilst he was immobile in his grief, she was still bleeding and somewhat alive.

“Nyssa? How are you still alive?” Oliver asked still not moving from his position.

“Mr. Queen never mind me, if you wish to save Felicity, Do exactly as I tell you.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked brows furrowing.

“Through that door there is a pool that holds many qualities but most importantly it will heal her.” Nyssa choked out; it clearly hurt her when she spoke.

“Nyssa that is impossible, she’s gone.” Oliver sobbed.

“No Mr. Queen it is not, the pool is a Lazarus Pit, it can restore life. Go now.”

“Lazarus? You mean The Bible Lazarus?” Oliver said exasperatedly.

“Yes Mr .Queen, the pit is real and it will bring her back to you.” Nyssa said sincerely.

Oliver arose to his feet with Felicity in his arms “What about you?”

“I still have time Mr. Queen, the longer she waits, the more chance of her descending into madness when she awakens.”

Without another word Oliver rushed into the next room, to the pool he had seen Ra’s bathe in only hours ago and placed himself and Felicity in the water.

The water was cold against Oliver’s skin, but started to bubble and heat the longer he stayed in it.

Oliver’s eyes were moving frantically over Felicity’s body for any sign of it working, suddenly he saw the wound on Felicity’s chest starting to heal as the water continued to bubble and wash over both of their skins… It was working.

“Please, come back to me Felicity and I promise that I will let you in, never push you away again, and tell you that I love you every single day of my life, I want everything, I want you, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up the same way, I want your smiles and I want to hold and comfort you when you cry, I want you for the rest of my life, forever." Oliver said, head resting on Felicity’s shoulder.

“Forever is a long time. Are you sure you can stick me for that long?” said a small raspy voice. The water began to still as she awakened.

“Felicity,” was all Oliver said before his lips crashed on to hers, his arms holding her close to him. This kiss was not a goodbye or a dream. It was real and filled with hope, promises and love.

Oliver and Felicity finally broke the kiss. Oliver’s eyes moving frantically over her taking her in, she was alive…she was alive.

“Are you okay? How do you feel? Does it hurt?” Oliver’s hands over Felicity panicked.

“I’m fine; just breathe for me…okay?” Felicity washed his worry away and took his hands in her own.

Oliver’s forehead pressed against hers, his eyes filled with so much love, it made Felicity’s heart contract.

Tears spilled from Oliver’s eyes, the pure happiness of her alive in his grasp was so overwhelming.

“Shhh.…shhh. I’m here, I love you.” Felicity said contently nestling herself in Oliver’s arms.

“I love you. I am never letting you go again, never.” Oliver held her tighter against himself.

“I’m good with that.” Felicity said with a smile.

Felicity finally asked after a few silent moments. “What happened?”

“Ra’s is dead, he got what he wanted; I am now The Demons' Head.” Oliver sighed heavily.

“We’ll figure something out, we always do.” Felicity said with an encouraging smile.

They sat engrossed in each other until they heard a groan coming from outside the room,

“Who is that? Oh my god, is that Nyssa?” The sudden realization hit Felicity.

“Will you stay here while I get her? She’s not going to survive much longer.” Oliver said remembering the dying former heir to The Demon.

“Obviously, hurry up and get her.” Felicity rushed out.

Oliver stood up, ran down the stairs and out to the hall. He returned with an almost dead Nyssa in his arms, he hurriedly laid her in the pit to heal her wounds; she was healed within moments as she was still slightly alive.

As soon as Nyssa got out of the Pit Felicity threw herself forward and hugged her.

“I told you, you would be alright Little One.” Nyssa said hugging Felicity back.

“Wait, so you knew I was going to die? A heads up would have been nice.” Felicity let go and looked at Nyssa with a raised eyebrow.

“It had to look real; my father had to believe he won, that he got exactly what he wanted most.” Nyssa said in her own defence.

“But he did, I killed him, which means I must take his place as Demons Head.” Oliver says entwining his hand in Felicity’s.

“Not necessarily Mr. Queen, as you will take my father’s place you will have the power to appoint someone as your replacement, you could return to your home.” Nyssa said matter-of-factly.

“He can just appoint someone as The Demons Head.” Felicity clarified.

“Indeed he can, he is Ra’s Al Ghul; he can do as he pleases.”

Oliver stood there contemplating for a few moments, he knew who the right fit was as The Demons Head, he knew that they could be somewhat trusted and they would do right by the mantle as they were born to do so.

“Then that is what I shall do, Nyssa you have the strength to control this army, a strength I do not bear. This is your home, this is where you belong. I don’t belong here; I belong in Starling with my family and protecting my city, so Nyssa, will you take up the mantle of leader of The League of Assassins in my place?”

“Thank you Mr. Queen, I would be honored. Are you sure? You are sacrificing unlimited power and resources.” Nyssa told Oliver.

“Yes I am, if you are to take my place I do have some conditions.” Oliver said.

“Of course, what would they be?” Nyssa asked.

“Felicity and I are free to go, neither you nor any members will come to Starling city unannounced, if I ever require your help protecting my city, those I love or any other reason you will do so without question and you will release Maseo if he agrees.”

“Those conditions will be met, I am truly sorry for the anguish my father has put you both through.” Nyssa said guilt obvious on her face.

“Don’t feel guilty for what he’s done. You will be better than what he was.” Felicity said sincerely.

“Thank you Little One.” Nyssa said with a weak smile.

“May I ask something of you also?” Nyssa asked nervously towards Oliver.

“Sure.” Oliver simply said.

“As you will be appointing me your successor, I will have the power to use The Lazarus Pit as I wish...I would like....”

“You want to bring Sara back.” Felicity finished for her.

“Yes, I cannot live another day in this life without her by my side, I cannot do this without her.”

“I know the feeling...” Oliver said looking down at Felicity, “So will you be returning to Starling with us to get her?”

“You will allow me to do so?” Nyssa gasped.

“Of course, bring her home to us.” Felicity said taking the assassin's hand in her own.

“I will not go with you; I must prepare the ceremony, as she has been gone for some time; simply laying her in the pit will not work.” Nyssa informed both of them.

Nyssa accompanied by Oliver and Felicity (who still hadn't let go of each other and wouldn’t anytime soon) walked through the large room where Ra’s dead body still lay on the ground immersed in his own blood. They didn’t acknowledge him; they just went straight to the door and Nyssa called in Arabic for them to open it.

As the doors slowly cracked open, there were lines of people kneeling to the victory of their leader.

Oliver and Felicity left that room never once sparing it a second glance nor paid any attention to the men and women who occupied the hall, happy and content in their own personal bubble, walking arm in arm. Felicity’s head rested on his shoulder, not caring that either of them were covered in blood. They were alive and free that was all that mattered.

They finally got to the room Oliver had stayed in during his time in Nanda Parbat, it was still early but both of them physically and emotionally drained and were in dire need for some rest. They also needed to shower and change into fresh clothes. Felicity let go of Oliver once they were inside and lay on the couch in the centre of the room, Oliver went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed, ridding himself of all he had done that day.

Oliver emerged from the bathroom dressed in only sweatpants. He padded to the dresser and picked out a shirt and sweatpants for Felicity to change into after her shower. Both finally cleared of all that had happened today, snuggled together on the couch Felicity, sitting comfortably on Oliver’s lap, her head pressed against his bare chest and her finger sweeping circles over his scars as if they weren’t there. Oliver was stroking a hand up and down her leg and laying kisses on her hair. It felt so natural, it felt right.

“When will we be going home?” Felicity asked in a soft sleepy voice.

“Hopefully tomorrow, after everything is sorted out with Nyssa being appointed leader, we can go home.”

“Okay, once we get home I don’t care.”

“How long have you been here?” Oliver asked.

“I got here about 6 days ago, some league members took me from the foundry while Dig and Roy were out patrolling.” Felicity mumbled into Oliver’s chest.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Oliver’s said grip tightening on Felicity.

“No Mr. Caveman they didn’t. They did drug me to knock me and when I woke up in the cell, which looked more like a five star hotel than a cell may I add, Nyssa was there when I woke up.” Felicity’s eyes were getting heavier by the minute.

“C’mon let’s get you to bed.” Oliver said standing with Felicity who just nodded against his chest.

Oliver walked slowly to the bed, pulled the covers back and laid Felicity down gently. He was about to go back to the couch when he felt Felicity grasp his hand.

“Stay with me?”

“Always,” Oliver said then went to the opposite side of the bed and lay down. Oliver moved and snaked a hand around Felicity’s waist, pulling her flush against his chest, Oliver’s chin fitting perfectly over her shoulder, and she let out a content sigh and said “I love you." Three words never meant so much to him, but it was Felicity herself who filled him with so much happiness and love.

“I love you too.” he replied.

They both slept with smiles on their faces, as the morning sun glimmered through the room. It was a perfect moment of peace and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded momentarily :) 
> 
> please don't be afraid to comment or contact me on twitter, with any questions or prompts for other fics :)
> 
> Twitter: @Meg_louise15


	8. Rightful Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa will finally be anointed Demons' Head and take Oliver's place so he and Felicity can return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised here is the second chapter today!!  
> i do hope you like they way i have gone in the story :)

Oliver woke up to a most enchanting sight, blonde hair splayed across his chest belonging to a still sleeping Felicity Smoak. She looked so young, carefree and angelic. How did he get so lucky for a woman like this to love him? He was in awe of her.

“What are you thinking about?” Felicity’s still sleepy voice broke him from his thoughts.

“You,” He said without hesitation, wrapping his hands around her back as she rested her chin on his chest looking up at him.

A blush arose from Felicity’s neck up to her cheeks, “Oh really, what about me?”

“About how lucky I am to have you in my life.” Felicity was smiling the most precious full smile he had ever seen; it made Oliver’s heart turn to mush.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Oliver let out a hearty laugh for the first time in what felt like forever, and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. “Well I better not be. You won’t be able to get rid of me anytime soon”

“Oh I don’t intend to.”

“Good, cause I’m not going anywhere.”

They lay in bed not wanting to move from each other. They weren’t planning on it until there was a knock on the door. With a groan Oliver rolled out of bed to answer it, Felicity got out of bed also and headed straight to the bathroom. Oliver opened the door to find Nyssa standing there holding clothes and a bag; they must be for Felicity.

“Nyssa, come in.” Oliver stepped back for her to enter.

“Hello Mr. Queen. I do hope you both have rested well. I’ve brought some clothes and toiletries for Felicity; I hope this isn’t an inconvenience.” Nyssa said entering the room, carrying herself as gracefully as ever.

“Yes we did, thank you. No it's not, Felicity is just in the bathroom; she should be out in a minute if you want to wait.” Oliver said gesturing towards the couch.

“Of course once I am not intruding,” Nyssa made clear.

“Sit Nyssa, it’s no intrusion.” Oliver said with a small grin.

~

Felicity opened the bathroom door only to find Nyssa and Oliver sitting on the couch having an actual conversation… no leather outfits. No bow. No arrows. No swords… it was strange, good strange, but still strange.

They noticed Felicity before she even had time to move. “Felicity, Nyssa came to bring you some clothes, they are on the dresser.” Oliver informed her.

“Oh great, thank you, I need to change into something that actually fits.” Felicity moved from the bathroom door frame toward them.

“It’s no problem,” Nyssa said, now standing so she could face Felicity. “How are you Little One?”

“I’m pretty great actually,” Felicity said with a smile.

“Well I hope you both will join us for dinner in the dining hall at seven.”

Felicity promptly answered, “Yes, of course we would love to.”

“Delightful, I shall leave you to get ready. Goodbye; Little one, Oliver.”

“Goodbye Nyssa.” Felicity called as Nyssa left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

“What was that all about?” Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow, plopping herself on the couch.

“What’s what all about?” Oliver replied confused, draping an arm over the back of the couch.

“Nyssa and you actually talking; not trying to kill each other and her calling you “Oliver,” it's weirding me out.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh, “We decided seeing as I am appointing her as Demons' head and that we will probably be hearing a lot more from each other so that we should at least try to be somewhat allies, plus she protected you so I’m grateful to her for that.”

“Good because I really like Nyssa; she’s actually really caring under all of that badass-ness, just like you. You're both like lions on the outside but little kittens on the inside.” Felicity said as she rested her head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I am not a kitten!” Oliver said pouting.

“Aww poor little grumpy kitty, did I hurt your feelings?” Felicity joked.

“No…” Oliver said, still pouting adorably.

Felicity burst into fits of uncontrollable giggles, tears streaming down her face from laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Felicity choked out through laughs, “You’re the manliest man ever, a big scary bear.”

Oliver looked at her with his I-know-you-are-lying-just-stop-it look and it made her keel over laughing more and more.

“You’re lucky I love you or you would defiantly be getting a visit from The Arrow to show you just how manly I am.”

“You’re manly as The Arrow, but you’ve gone all mushy on me.” Felicity was now sitting with her back to the arm of the chair facing Oliver.

“Yeah well that’s only because it’s you.” He said beaming at her.

“Aww you see you're all mushy. I like mushy Oliver; he’s adorable.”

“You tell anyone and your babies may go missing.” He said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Felicity’s eyes went wide and she gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Do not test me Ms. Smoak.” Oliver smirked at her reaction.

“Touché, Mr. Queen, Touché.” She smiled a devilish smirk right back.

Both Oliver and Felicity spent the remainder of the day in their room, not wanting to break their little moment of solace and comfort. They laughed, joked and reminisced. It was how they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives, never to far from each other’s grasp.

Felicity got dressed in the clothes that Nyssa had given her. Just an hour before they had to be in the dining hall, there was a knock at the door and a man dressed in signature league gear, stood with a box in his hands; along with a note attached “ _This night of celebration must be done so in elegance, I do hope you like it Little One_ ,” she thought the clothes she had were fine, well seemed as Nyssa was being appointed as The Demons Head it was a night for celebrations and Oliver was free to go home.

Felicity took the box and put it on the bed; unwrapping the ribbon. She opened it, removed the covering and there was a beautiful fire red dress. She removed it from the box and the material flowed to the floor. The dress had plunging back, lace sleeves and slit up the right leg. It looked like a dress fit for a ball. Nyssa had also given her light gold heels.

She put it back in the box so Oliver wouldn’t see the dress. Oliver exited the bathroom dressed in some traditional attire for the ceremony that he was expected to wear as the transition ceremony was just after the feast.

Felicity grabbed the box and ran to the bathroom; Oliver looked at her confused but didn’t say anything.

Felicity reminded herself to thank Nyssa for including some makeup in her toiletries...Where in the name of Google would she get makeup in Nanda Parbat; she let it go and continued to get ready.

Putting the finishing touches to everything, her hair was just left down, with her natural curl, her makeup was very natural just a simple gold smokey eye and crimson lips to match her dress (Nyssa thought of everything). She smoothed out the invisible creases in her dress before emerging from the bathroom.

~

Oliver was on the balcony when he heard the bathroom door open; he turned around only to see the most beautiful sight he had ever set his eyes upon. She was breathtaking, stunning, beautiful... perfect... she was perfect.

“What is there something wrong? It’s too much, dammit, Nyssa, she gave me the dress I’ll go change back..”

“You look perfect,” Oliver cut her off mid babble, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, oh lord knows how long I’ve wanted to tell you that.”

Oliver walked over to stand in front of Felicity and ran his hands down her arms, making her shiver slightly.

Felicity was now blushing so profusely her cheeks were almost the same shade as her dress,

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Demons Head.” Felicity sniggered.

“Not for long and I do have to say it’s not my finest hour,” Oliver smiled broadly at her.

“Yeah I agree; I’d much prefer you in a suit or even green leather.” Felicity smiled equally as big.

“Oh really you like the green leather?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes I defiantly like the green leather...” Felicity smirked deviously.

“Oh woman you are going to be the death of me...” Oliver groaned.

“If I am I have a Lazarus Pit at my disposal so HA...you are screwed.” Felicity giggled.

“I am oh so screwed and I could not be happier.” Oliver beamed at her.

“Aww, my big mushy man.” Felicity gushed.

“My little devious girl, shall we?” Oliver offered his arm, she happily obliged, before they walked out of the room. Oliver laid a kiss on the side of her temple.

Oliver and Felicity went down to the dining hall for dinner and they didn’t leave each other’s side the entire night. Oliver was always touching her in some way whether it was his hand at the small of her back, holding her hand or his arm wrapped around her shoulder; not giving a damn what anyone thought of them. He was happy; he had finally got the girl.

After the meal came to an end, they were escorted to the room in which the Lazarus Pit was situated, the room was illuminated by six large torches and was lined with members bearing witness to the rise of their leader.

Felicity stood beside Maseo to the right of the alter. A strange woman dressed in an assortment of black clothing spoke to the room. “ _On this day a new leader will arise, they shall take the mantle of Ra’s Al Ghul upon themselves and reign well with power and strength forged in blood and fire_.”

Oliver toke the blade from the strange woman and sliced it across his palm, then handed it to Nyssa so she could repeat the action. The woman grasped their hands and placed them over a pit of coal on the altar. Both Nyssa and Oliver’s blood coat the stones, mixing with the flames.

A blade was placed in the coal and its metal was coated with blood.

“ _This is your sword; this is your blade, the blade of our leader until the end of their days_.”

The sword was drawn from the pit and passed to Nyssa who retrieved it, walked forward and quenched the burning metal in the Lazarus waters, sealing the blood and iron as one.

The room erupted into chants and knelt before their new leader; Oliver descended down from the Altar and stood by Felicity as Nyssa addressed the room.

“ _My brothers and sisters who stand before me now, today is a new day, a new path that we shall follow together as one. I will not reign as my father did before me. I will not be the merciless killer he was; as your leader I will only bring death, terror or punishment upon those who would do to our family harm… I do hope you will all follow me with the same loyalty you have done for my father all this time. We shall live in the shadows as we always have but we will not be the terrors we are spoken to be_.”Nyssa finished her speech and the room knelt before her, except both Oliver and Felicity who Nyssa had mouthed not to move.

Maseo declined the offer of freedom, as he did not have anything to return to if he left. The league was his family now, it is where he belongs;

“I understand that Maseo, but if you ever want to leave as you wish,” Oliver said patting Maseo on the shoulder.

“Thank you Oliver, I am truly sorry I did not tell you of Ms. Smoak’s presence here,” Maseo said lowering his head in shame.

“Maseo, if you told me Felicity was here, we would possibly all be dead; you did the right thing,”

Maseo merely nodded in appreciation, walked away as Oliver returned once again to Felicity’s side.

~

The night was almost to an end when they finally got a moment to speak to Nyssa.

“Well, the throne suits you much better than it would Oliver.” Felicity said as she approached Nyssa linked arm in arm with Oliver.

“Hey!” Oliver said in mock offence.

“What can I say she looks totally badass as Demons head.”

“Why thank you, little one,” Nyssa said huffing out a slight laugh as she rose from the throne and walked towards them.“Will you be returning home soon? You may stay here as long as you would like.”

“Thank you, but we would like to get home as soon as possible; I need to tell the rest of the team and my boss that I haven’t been brutally murdered...well i was...but not so much anymore.” Felicity joked.

“Coming back from the “dead” isn’t that bad; I’ve experienced it enough.” Oliver also joked.

“Yes, well I can have a jet prepared for your return to your home within two hours?” Nyssa offered.

“That would be perfect; I really need to get some electronics back in my life. Not having my tablet, phone or my babies for the last couple days has been driving me insane!” Felicity let out an exasperated overly dramatic groan and placed her head against Oliver’s shoulder.

Both Nyssa and Oliver chuckled at her response. She was so adorable.

“Well, then I shall send for it to be prepared for you.” Nyssa said as she excused herself from Oliver and Felicity.

“Don’t worry you’ll have your babies back in no time. I’m sure you’ll get to use them plenty when we get back to kicking some ass.” Oliver said nuzzling his nose into her hair; which was cascading over her shoulders rather than in her signature ponytail.

“I’m good with us kicking some ass again. Well you kicking the ass and me finding you the ass for you to kick.” Felicity said without missing a beat.

“We make quite the team Ms. Smoak.” Oliver said in face spitting grin.

“Indeed we do Mr. Queen.” Felicity said matching his smile.

Oliver and Felicity bid their farewells and headed back to the room to pack Oliver’s stuff.

“Okay, I know you were planning on leaving your hoe forever but holy frack how do you have this much stuff?” Felicity asked, squashing more clothes into an already over packed bag.

“I only brought a duffle with me; the rest is from the league.” Oliver said in his defence.

“Yeah, well damn I know they have unlimited funds but how many Henley’s can one man own!” Felicity sighed dramatically.

Oliver chuckled before answering, “What can I say, they are my favorites.”

“You would never know..." Felicity said, voice filled with sarcasm.

“Says Ms. Pink lips and ponytails…” Oliver teased.

“Hmmm, well we have our staples I suppose… but still I don’t own this much of the same thing…”

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t…”

Felicity picked up the half closed bag and threw it at Oliver who stepped out of the line of fire immediately.

“Damn you and your super reflexes!” Felicity moped. Oliver just erupted into laughter and finished packing.

Nyssa retrieved and escorted to the air strip just meters from the gates of Nanda Parbat.

“I do hope we see each other soon.” Nyssa said hugging Felicity, Felicity froze due to the unexpected hug from the assassin but hugged her back after a second.

“Yes defiantly; you should visit on a different occasion other than bringing Sara back obviously.” Felicity said detaching herself from Nyssa’s hug.

“I would like that very much.” Nyssa said with a smile.

Oliver came to stand by Felicity’s side after speaking with the pilot.

“We’re all set.” Oliver informed them.

“Splendid, till we meet next Oliver, Little One. It shall not be too long; I will inform you when I make my journey to your home to retrieve Sara. Do tell Laurel and her father of the ceremony.” Nyssa said before leaving them to board the aircraft.

“Let’s go home.” Oliver offered his hand for Felicity to put hers in and she did without hesitation.

“Yes, let’s go home.” They board the jet setting off home, finally having the one thing they both craved most...

_Each other_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?
> 
> Okay so after a lot of thought i think the next chapter will indeed be my last in this Fic, i will be writing more in the future but i think it's a good place to end, 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter: @Meg_louise15 i promise i don't bite lol


	9. Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Ra's Al Ghul, Felicity and Oliver return home to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> i am so so so freaking sorry it has taken me this long to upload again, as i was contemplating whether to continue this or just end it so i have come to the conclusion after a lot of thought that this will be my final chapter.
> 
> *BEWARE SMUT IN MIDSECTION*
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has shown me support especially my beloved Smut Family (You know who you are)  
> also big thanks to @WalkingOlicity who was my beta!!
> 
> I love you all xo  
> ~Megan

Oliver and Felicity settled down on the plane for a long journey back to Starling. Nyssa had thankfully given Felicity a change of clothes for the plane, which consisted of a light blue button down blouse, black jeans and black ankle boots. Oliver and Felicity were nestled together under a blanket sitting side by side on the lavish jet.

The beautiful entwining shades of dawn were shimmering throughout the cabin; illuminating both Oliver and Felicity in a faint glow.

“How long will it take us to get home?” Felicity’s tired voice croaked out.

“It’s a long flight, we should arrive back in the late afternoon or evening sometime. I’m not exactly sure though.” Oliver replied, his voice also seeping with exhaustion.

“Hmm… okay.” Felicity nuzzled her cheek into Oliver’s shoulder as she drifted into a deep slumber. Oliver reached over her and drew the curtains closed enclosing them in darkness, he followed Felicity soon after, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

~

Felicity woke up surrounded by solid heat; she had somehow ended up on Oliver’s lap. She tried to move from his hold when his grip tightened around her, pressing her hard against his chest.

Felicity decided not to move in case she might wake Oliver, so she turned and placed her head on his shoulder. Whilst Felicity was contemplating everything that had happened over the course of the week she noticed Oliver’s brows knit together, sensing his discomfort to whatever he was dreaming therefore Felicity raised her hand to his forehead and massaged the tension from his face, her touch immediately softened his expression.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, blue meeting blue, Felicity’s hand still remained on Oliver’s forehead. “Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?” Felicity flushed slightly, removing her hand from its previous place.

“Hey, you didn’t wake me; nightmares don’t let me sleep for long.” Oliver said in a husky sleepy voice.

“By the way, how did we end up like this?” Felicity asked gesturing to their current position.

“You turned and curled up by the window. When I felt you start to struggle and heard you murmur things, I had to do something to chase the nightmares away ” Oliver said, his eyes softened as he spoke, “So I picked you up and held you, it calmed you down.”

“Oh, thank you for that, what did I say in my sleep?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

“I couldn’t hear it all but… but it was about when…” Oliver couldn’t say it, it was to painful, it broke shattered his heart.

“When Ra’s stabbed me…” Felicity sighed.

“I am so sorry I couldn’t stop him Felicity. You were in pain because of me, because of the choices I made,” Oliver looked away from Felicity.

“You saved me Oliver. That is all that matters,” Felicity reached up and turned Oliver’s face back to her.“You’re free. We’re both free now so don’t let the guilt get to you.”

‘I know, I know, but I just can’t help feeling like it was my fault, if I had just stayed at home and made a plan, but I couldn’t. I made the wrong choice again and it almost cost me you.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen you listen to me and you listen good. You did what you knew would save lives; you’re a hero, that’s your first thought, you had no idea what Ra’s had planned for you. So don’t you ever blame yourself for what happened to me; EVER!” Felicity said sternly.

“Okay, I’ll try my best.” Oliver said has mouth turning up at the corners.

This woman was more than remarkable or extraordinary; no word would do her justice. Felicity Meghan Smoak is the one of a kind; the brightest star in the night sky.

“Good, just remember I know the leader of The League of Assassins and she would totally kick your ass.”

“Yeah, I remember Little One.” Oliver teased, relaying Nyssa’s pet name for her.

“Hey! Only Nyssa calls me that.” Felicity scolded him jokingly.

“Does that mean that I get to give you a pet name Little One?” Oliver tried and failed to repress his smile.

“No, you do not.” Felicity beamed up at him with her head slightly tilted so she could see him fully from her position.

“And why is that?” Oliver questioned amused.

Felicity ducked her head and blushed profusely. “Because I like how you say my name.”

Oliver hooked a finger under her chin and raised it up so he could see her face.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver drew out her name purposely, with a dopey smile on his face.

Felicity’s eyes were still downcast with the embarrassment of her prior statement.

“Look at me Felicity.” Oliver prompted, Felicity obliged and slowly raised her gaze back to his. “I love your name. It is just as beautiful as the person who bears it.”

Oliver closed the small distance between them and kissed Felicity softly on her plush lips, not lingering for too long before breaking and settling back down.

Felicity spoke up after a few beats. “That is among a few reasons I don’t have one for you.”

“A few reasons?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, there are many sides of your name. It represents who you are and not responsibilities attached to them, like ‘Ollie’ or ‘Oliver Queen’ they have reputations. ‘Ollie’ is the young playboy billionaire, frat boy, big brother, unfaithful boyfriend and testing son. ‘Oliver Queen’ is the former CEO of his family’s company, loving son, ladies’ man and former club owner. But you Oliver, My Oliver is none of that, but all of those parts of who you used to be made, who you are now. Oliver, you are a survivor, a hero, you’re strong, loving, protective and most of all just Oliver.”

Oliver stared at the petite blonde in his lap. He was astounded at how much she knew him. Sure, he knew that she knew him more than anyone, but this… this was something else. She could see right into his soul and his fears. She could see who he was and what he had done, but it didn’t faze her in the slightest, she could see that he wasn’t that same man anymore and probably knew it before Oliver even knew himself.

“I will always be your Oliver.” Oliver whispered into her ear as if there were people there to listen and hear their secret.

Felicity just smiled contently against his chest and relished in the last moments of peace before they landed home and had to deal with everything that had happened in their absence.

The pilot’s voice came over the speakers informing them that they would be landing for fuel first, then they would be on route to Starling.

Felicity tried to untangle herself from Oliver’s grasp and buckle herself in but Oliver just tightened his arms cocooning her in muscle, Felicity didn’t fuss, she just sat back and relaxed.

~

Oliver and Felicity got back to Starling City in the early hours of the following morning, thanks to delays after filling the jet with fuel. It was almost four when they landed.

There was already a car waiting for them when they got off the plane, supplied by none other than the new Demons’ Head, they assumed.

They decided to go to Felicity’s townhouse first before Oliver went back to the loft. The drive wasn’t too long, and soon Oliver and Felicity exited the car. Oliver took his belongings from the trunk and told the driver that he wouldn’t have to wait and sent him on his way.

Oliver noticed the confusion on Felicity’s face to why he sent the car away at this ungodly hour. “I am just going to walk back to the loft. It’s not that long of a walk,” Oliver clarified.

“No you are not! Oliver it’s almost 5am and if you haven’t noticed I live on the edge of the Glades. I don’t care that you are highly trained and could easily protect yourself, that is not happening!” Felicity warned Oliver, poking him in the chest.

“Bu-” Oliver started before being hastily cut off.

“No Oliver, it is not up for negotiation.” Felicity pivoted on her heels and stalked up to her front porch, retrieving a spare key from the plant beside her door.

Oliver sighed, following after her.

Oliver walked into the small townhouse and it screamed Felicity Meghan Smoak. Everything was very her, from the yellow throw lying over the back of the couch to the Robin Hood poster above her TV that made Oliver chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” Felicity enquired, standing now barefoot with her arms crossed over her chest.

Oliver merely gestured towards the poster on the wall, which made Felicity eyes grew the size of saucers, she ducked her head and a blush spread over her cheeks.

“Robin Hood was my favorite movie as a kid, oh the irony of that is endless.” Felicity still hadn’t looked up.

Oliver walked over and brushed his hand down her arm, prompting her to look up; Felicity looked up her face bright crimson.

“I think it’s cute, but I do hope I am the only archer in your life, for the foreseeable future Ms. Smoak.” Oliver smirked at the blushing blonde.

“Well Mr. Queen I do know some vigilantes who may wield a bow so…”

“Do you now?” Oliver stepped forward enclosing Felicity between him and a wall.

“I do, I also may just know the fastest man alive so watch out.” Felicity giggled, her eyes never leaving his.

“The Flash? Oh, whatever shall I do...” Oliver gasped mockingly, eyes shining with humor.

“Oh well, I’m sure you can think of something.” Felicity said, smirking deviously up at Oliver while she was still caged between his arms and wall.

“Oh, I intend to.” Oliver said in a rasp; which made Felicity’s breath catch.

Oliver’s eyes were pooling with lust and need, no longer the humor that previously occupied them. Felicity squirmed where she was standing, feeling the pull low in her stomach and in the apex of her thighs.

Oliver noticed her reaction and surged forward, capturing her mouth with his, one hand at the small of her back lifting her slightly and the other in her hair holding her mouth to his. Oliver stepped back, pushing Felicity flush against the wall.

He moved both of his hands to cup her round ass and lift her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, which levelled his ever hardened length with her already extremely wet centre.

A loud groan erupted from Felicity’s throat as Oliver’s length pressed harder against her.

“Ahhh…” Felicity moaned, against Oliver’s mouth, her fingers dug into his scalp.

Oliver left a trail of open mouthed kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear, nipping at the industrial bar, which made Felicity whimper with pleasure.

“You like that, baby?” Oliver whispered in his deep, husky voice, that could make Felicity combust by itself.

“Don’t stop!” Felicity moaned loudly yet again as Oliver nipped the skin just below her ear. Oliver would never tire of hearing that sound.

“Bedroom. Now.” Felicity panted out and Oliver smiled sheepishly at her.

“Eager Ms. Smoak?”

“Only for you Mr. Queen. Are we going to continue this foreplay for long because I really want you inside me.” That statement caused Oliver to growl deep in his throat, their lips met each other forcefully.

Oliver detached them from the wall and walked in the direction of the hall. His hands were kneading her firm ass and she was nipping and kissing his neck.

He opened two wrong doors before he finally found Felicity’s bedroom. Oliver crossed the room and sat on the bed so she was mounting him, their kisses were ferocious and full of need. In one swift movement Oliver was atop of her, laying kisses down her neck traveling across her chest. Oliver unbuttoned the blouse in a tortuously slow motion, making Felicity whimper against him. He threw away the unnecessary material, exposing her in a black lace bra that showcased her breasts wonderfully.

Oliver continued his decent of kisses down her breasts, across her toned stomach before coming to her pants all the while his eyes were examining her reactions, the way her mouth fell open, beautiful blue eyes closed and hands clutching the sheets around them. He found himself harden in his pants, but the only priority he had in mind was giving her pleasure first. He opened the button and hooked his thumb around them, pulling them down achingly slowly. He watched Felicity with hooded eyes as she arched her back while Oliver’s long fingers skimmed down her legs, between her thighs but never giving her the release she craved.

Disposing of her pants, Oliver ran his hands back up her legs, making her moan in a whisper.

“What do you want Felicity?” Oliver asked, he was draped over her; braced on one arm while his hands roamed over her body, across her breasts, down her waist, across her stomach and back to her breasts, dipping below the brim of the lace, cupping one and rolling her pebbled nipple before removing his hand and continuing the torturous circuit.

“You, and now!” Felicity gasped and Oliver trailed a finger over her soaked core. He could feel her wetness through her panties and that caused him to smirk. After all, it was because of him.

“How do you want me?” Oliver asked, his hand dipping behind her panties and a finger slipping inside her throbbing pussy.

“Inside me.” She managed out, grinding against his finger.

“But I already am.” Oliver pointed out.

“Yes, but not the part of you I truly want.” She whimpered. Oliver added a second finger, pumping it slightly and Felicity cried out.

“When I come, I want you to come inside me too.” Oliver removed his fingers and stood hastily removing all of his clothes, standing completely naked before Felicity, who bit her lip at the sight.

Felicity stood up and closed the distance between them, looping her arms around Oliver’s neck pulling his lips to hers. His hands roamed down her back, unhooking her bra. Felicity dropped her arms to discard of the garment, leaving her only in her panties.

Oliver captured her mouth with his again. This kiss wasn’t rushed, it was slow and deep with full of longing for the other. Oliver swiped his tongue along Felicity’s already swollen lip, prompting for her to open, she obliged instantly, parting her lips. Oliver didn't hesitate a second and slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning about the sweet taste she had. Felicity nipped Oliver’s bottom lip and he grunted and walked them slowly back to the bed.

Felicity separated from him to climb onto the mattress, positioning herself against the headboard. Oliver crawled up the bed, deliberately slowly and Felicity rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

Oliver placed his legs either side of Felicity’s, his throbbing cock, pressed against her panties and Felicity’s breath hitched instantly. Oliver’s eyes grew even darker. He reached down and tore the black lace panties off in one movement. He placed himself at her slick entrance before slowly sinking into her, stilling for a moment to let Felicity adjust and to relish in the feeling.

Felicity arched her back, her breasts pushing against Oliver’s bare chest, and she moaned loudly, the sound echoed throughout the entire room.

They started off with slow thrusts. Felicity bit down on Oliver’s shoulder and ran her nails down his back as her orgasm built.

Oliver rotated their position, which meant Felicity was straddling him, moving up and down, grinding down deviously slowly causing Oliver’s hips to jerk in response. Oliver brought his hand up to knead her supple breasts, twisting her hardened nipple, before sitting up and taking it in his mouth.

She began to pick up the pace moving faster up and down on his length. He met her with every trust, burying himself deeper and deeper into her core, hitting that specific spot that made her see stars and elect the most delightful moan Oliver had ever heard.

“Oliver!!” Felicity cried out, the pleasure building inside her with every thrust.

“Let go baby, just let go.” Oliver murmured against her breast. Felicity screamed his name the orgasm rippling through her body so hard she could feel it in her bones, her nails dug incredible hard on Oliver’s biceps, she was sure they would leave a mark. Oliver followed suit empting himself into Felicity with a loud grunt, clutching hard to her hips.

Felicity collapsed against his chest breathing heavily, her body shaking from that all-consuming orgasm.

“Wow,” Felicity rasped; her voice hoarse and dry.

“Yeah, wow.” Oliver chuckled, his breathing evening slightly.

“Will it be like that every time? 'Cause a girl could get used to that.” Felicity sighed contently, exhaustion washing over her.

“Your wish is my command.” Oliver grinned brightly, brushing his hand down her arm.

“Good, because I want that to happen a lot more… Oh and I was right!”

“Right about what?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow,

“It does feel good having you inside me.” Felicity giggled and blushed profusely.

Oliver laughed a hearty laugh and kissed Felicity on the nose. “Well it felt good being inside you,”

“Now, now mister; with talk like that we’ll be going for round two and I don’t think I have the energy for another one of those orgasms.”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything I assure you.” Oliver said running his hand down her back, over her ass to her very tender clitoris.

“Oliver." She warned him sending, him a pointed look.

“Fine, fine. But this is not over.” Oliver moved his hand to rest on her back.

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it.” Felicity’s sleepy voice snickered.

“We should get some shut eye now, seems as we have a lot of explaining to do…”

“Mmmh...” Felicity was already just asleep. Oliver smiled lovingly at the woman lying atop him.

Oliver rolled slightly so Felicity would slide onto the mattress; he stood, positing her beneath the covers before climbing back in next to her, Felicity sleepily drifted back to Oliver’s chest resting her head on his Bratva tattoo just above his heart.

Oliver wrapped his arms around his own precious piece of sunshine and drifted into a deep content sleep.

~

Oliver and Felicity woke up, wrapped in each-others embrace, legs overlapping one another and arms tangled together.

Neither had much sleep, after last night shenanigans it was well after 6am when they actually slept and it was only 10am now. After a grumble or two both rose from bed and got dressed so they could head to the Foundry for a little family reunion.

Felicity thought it would be nice to go to a Café to get some coffee and food before heading to Verdant. It made Felicity giggle seeing Oliver trying to fit into her red Mini Cooper. The passenger seat of course, Oliver was not driving Ambrosia. Ugh, all that seat changing and mirror adjusting drove Felicity crazy.

They finally made it to the Foundry and they were both a little surprised to find Roy and Diggle already there when they opened the door.

“Roy Harper, what are you doing with my babies?” Felicity spoke as she started walking down the stairs.

Making both Diggle and Roy turn around so quickly she thought she got whiplash just looking at them.

“Felicity? Where have you been?" Diggle exclaimed; they still hadn’t seen Oliver until they both moved to meet Felicity. When they spotted that Felicity and Oliver were hand in hand; they stopped dead in their tracks with raised eyebrows.

“Oliver? What the hell man. You said you were going to be in Nanda Parbat?”

“We were.” Felicity answered simply.

“We? What? What the hell were you doing in Nanda Parbat?” Diggle asked startled by this information.

“Ra’s sent some members to take her and bring her to Nanda Parbat.” Oliver replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why? How did you get out?” Roy asked, finally speaking up, eyes wide filled with shock.

“Can we have coffee first then we’ll explain everything.” Felicity half-asked, half-said, holding up the coffees.

“Oh-kay.” Roy said. “You also gotta explain this.” Pointing at their interlocking fingers.

“Yes, all will be told, but coffee and food first, then it's story time.” Felicity said with a smile letting go of Oliver’s hand and handing both Diggle and Roy their coffees and sitting down in her chair. “Oh how I’ve missed my babies’.” Felicity cooed, running her hands over the keyboard.

Roy noticed Oliver looking at her with a full blown smile and groaned. “Oh god, his heart eyes are even worse now. We're so screwed.”

“Amen to that man.” Diggle responded, patting Roy on the back. Oliver glared at them and Felicity just laughed.

"Ohhh frack… By any chance did you guys cover for me with Ray?” Felicity asked while drinking some of her coffee.

“Yeah, he came here looking for you because he said he pinged your phone so I told him you had a family emergency and had to go home and you left your phone here.”

“And he believed you?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, why?” Diggle asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

“Because Felicity is never more than five feet from her phone or any electronic device.”He explained.

“True, except for the last 6 days. It has been hell, believe me. No phone, no tablet, nothing. It was horrific.”

With that Thea and Laurel entered the Foundry. Eyes wide seeing Oliver and Felicity back.

“Oliver, Felicity? You guys have serious explanations to do!!” Thea said, looking directly at both of them.

“Yes we do, but coffee and food first.” Felicity told her.

“This may take a while.” After everyone finished their coffees, Felicity and Oliver explained everything from Ra’s being dead, Nyssa being The Demons' Head to Sara’s ceremony and Felicity dying. That was when everyone stopped breathing for a couple seconds and gaped at her.

“Wait, wait! So you were dead?” Thea asked confused.

“Yup,” Felicity said popping the “p." "Nyssa told Oliver about the pit and it revived me.”

Thea hugged Felicity so tight she couldn't breathe. “Speedy if you squeeze her any tighter we’ll have to revive her again.” Oliver joked.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Thea let go of her.

“It’s fine.” Felicity laughed

“So what about Sara? You mentioned something about a ceremony?” Laurel spoke up.

“Yes, Nyssa asked our permission to bring Sara back, in the same sort of way I was…I hope you’re not mad that we told her yes. I know you would’ve agreed, but Sara was your sister and I...”

Laurel cut Felicity off mid babble. “Felicity, she was your sister too, I can tell how close you were and I could never be mad for you making a choice that will bring my sister home.”

“Thank you Laurel, she was like my big sister. She’s family.” Tears filled Felicity’s vision.

“So you two are finally together?” Roy asked, looking at Oliver and Felicity simultaneously.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Oliver and Felicity. She was blushing bright red.

“Yeah we are.” Oliver said beaming down at the blonde to his right, the love of his life, his girl Wednesday.

Thea erupts into “Awwws” while Roy just groaned again saying “See, heart eyes!”

Diggle went up and gave Oliver and Felicity hugs and said. “About damn time.”

Laurel hugged Felicity and said. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Laurel.” Felicity replied, hugging her back.

Thea basically tackled Felicity into a hug squeaking. “You are going to be the best sister-in-law ever!!!”

“Speedy I think you’re getting ahead of things.” Oliver huffed a laugh, when he had seen Felicity freeze in his little sister's hold.

“No I am not; we all know it, don’t we?” Thea said openly to everyone.

The room burst into an array of “Yups", "Yes", "Uh-huhs" and "Oh hell yeahs.”

“See?!" Thea said sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

“I call brides maid.” Yelled Thea, jumping around excitedly. Everyone in the room just broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

~

3 years later Thea was in fact a bridesmaid standing at the altar at Oliver and Felicity’s wedding. She, Nyssa and Sara stood by Felicity’s side, just as Diggle Roy and Barry (Who was still miraculously late even with super speed) stood by Oliver’s as they said their vows.

Felicity wore a beautiful ivory gown that hugged her curves in all the right places, the back was clear with a long line of buttons trailing down her spine and loosened just under the small of her back. Her hair was in a complicated braid over her head with flowers scattered through it, her shoes were one of the most important things she wore. They were a simple strappy red pair... their color.

But the most important thing she wore that day was the one thing she would wear for the rest of her life. Her wedding ring. It was a slim silver band with intricate miniature emerald leaves weaving throughout, simplistic and stunning.

Oliver wore a classic black suit, with deep green waistcoat, black bow tie and mini arrow cufflinks. His ring was also silver but his was a wide band with green intertwisted through the centre of the entire band in loops.

The party later was in full swing at Verdant, Thea refused to have it anywhere else even if she had to demolish it and rebuild her plans. Neither Felicity or Oliver fought her on that and she skipped away triumphant.

Oliver and Felicity stood on the dance floor swaying to the music, completely engrossed in each other not a care for the world.

Diggle was dancing with his four year old daughter Sara while Lyla was sitting on a chair at the edge of the dance floor, recording every little movement. She couldn't stand for long lately due to being 7 months pregnant with baby number two.

They heard a familiar giggle and squeal coming from behind them, their beautiful, precious ball of sunshine, Lily Queen. Lily was a little surprise created on the very night Oliver and Felicity returned home from Nanda Parbat.

Lily was dancing with her godmothers', Nyssa and Sara. They were standing in a circle hands connected swaying to the music, the tiny baby Queen had the badass leader of The League of Assassins wrapped around her little fingers and Nyssa didn't seem to care in the slightest, neither did the bride of the Demon.

Roy was sitting in his seat laughing at Thea as she was moping around, looking at Nyssa, Sara and Lily. He got hit with her purse for that. Poor clueless Roy Harper.

“You know Thea is getting jealous of Nyssa and Sara.” Oliver said smiling down at his wife.

“Yeah, well Lily only gets to see two of her godparents every now and again and plus Thea is both aunt and godmother so she gets double points.” Felicity countered.

“She’s still jealous.” Oliver grinned in his wife’s hair.

“I can imagine.” Felicity giggled, resting her cheek on her husband’s shoulder; sighing in the contentment of his arms, still swaying.

“We don’t want an all-out war on our wedding do we? Cause Thea is going to explode.”

“She’ll be fine; also she gets to babysit Lily for the next week while we go on our honeymoon.”

“Indeed we do, what shall we do with so such time to ourselves?” Oliver asked with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh I can think of a few.” Felicity smirked back at him.

“As can I,” Oliver kissed Felicity gently on the lips.

_“I love you Mr. Queen”_

_“Just as I love you, Mrs. Queen.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will definitely not be my last, i will do on shots, possible drabble collections and multi chapter ones too
> 
> If you have any prompts please do not be afraid to comment them below or tweet me them.  
> Twitter: @Meg_louise15
> 
> Oliver's Ring- http://www.evakkeblog.com/mens-emerald-rings/mens-emerald-wedding-rings/  
> Felicity's Ring- http://twm-images.s3-website-us-east-1.amazonaws.com/uploads/import-14kt_white_gold_diamond_leaf_wedding_ring_engagement_ring_wedding_band_with_emerald_stones-4a40d7e0548db9cd7008a371e5005458.jpg
> 
> Felicity's Dress- http://www.polyvore.com/felicity_queen_distance_between/set?id=157830763

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will be Oliver's POV and what he's been doing in Nanda Parbat since he left Starling behind.  
> Also Nyssa is quite OOC, i wanted to show a softer side of her and show how Sara's death has affected her.


End file.
